


Might Just Bite

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap goes into heat, at least he has his two alphas to help out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 328
Collections: Anonymous





	Might Just Bite

Sapnap squirms against his pile of pillows that he’s managed to steal from around the apartment. He was already hot, sweaty and sticky and he knew it was only going to get worse very soon. His gut felt like it was rolling, his thighs shook with each movement he made, and he could feel his muscles loosening up. They always did, his body would always start to calm down and loosen up every time he went into heat. It was just how it worked.

He knew it was coming up, the weird feeling of being sluggish and uncomfortable had been annoying him the last few days. He wasn’t expecting it so soon, but he’d been moving around the apartment when he’d started to feel even more on edge, and then he’d caught a whiff of George and Dream’s scent from their clothing that he was putting away and that was it.

He’d collected up all the blankets and pillows he could find from all around the place and made himself a nest on the bed. Big enough for the three of them.

Sapnap bites into his bottom lip and squirms more as he lifts his head and looks over to the clock on the bedside drawers. An analogue alarm clock, because George was like that and it had left a fond feeling in Sapnap’s chest when he’d said he was going to have one no matter what he and Dream said about it.

Speaking of Dream and George, they should be walking through that door any second. The apartment was rank with the scent of his heat, and he knew the moment they opened that door, they’d be overwhelmed by it. He hadn’t been able to stop himself from grinding against the edges of the couch, counter and a few other items of furniture as he collected up his pillows, so the sweet scent stuck around to almost every surface.

He’d lost his jeans already before he climbed into bed because they were uncomfortable to be in. And his shirt was wrapped around his armpits as he lay face first against the bed, hips in the air. His thighs pressed together as he humps at the air, hand between his legs to grip his pulsing cock. He’s trying to be patient, just in case, there’s a delay in them getting home. Sapnap knows that if he tries to get off now before they get back, it’ll only get worse as his body craves for his alphas to come home.

But he can feel the slick starting to soak his underwear, and it smells so heavy and sweet and he knew this was going to happen. He’s been on suppressants for a long time, but he’d stopped taking them solely because he wanted to breed. He planned on surprising Dream and George with it, because he knew they both wanted it as well. But since his body has been on them so long, his heat is so much stronger and mean and it’ll probably last most of the week, if not the whole thing because of how long he’s gone without one. And he knows he’ll be fertile enough that there’s no way he won’t get knocked up over the week.

He whimpers softly at the thought, hand pressing to his flat stomach. At least he hopes so, he wants it so bad, wants to carry Dream and George’s babies so bad. His body produces another rush of slick, and Sapnap gives up on trying to wait.

He crawls up the bed and reaches over the edge, laying flat on his stomach so he can reach the drawers. He grinds down against the bed relentlessly, whimpering so pathetically he’d be embarrassed if the others were here, and if he wasn’t so worked up. His fingers brush over the dildo he’s trying to grab and grows frustrated when it’s just out of reach. He pulls himself up the bed further and manages to grab it. He pulls back, resuming his position with his ass in the air. He holds the dildo in front of his face and even though he doesn’t need to slick it up at all, he wraps his lips around it. He sucks it into his mouth, taking it down almost fully, sucking on it forcefully as he reaches back and pulls his underwear down his ass, enough to expose himself and that’s about it. The smell of his slick is even thicker, and he groans around the dildo before he pulls it from his mouth.

He reaches back and presses the flared head to his rim, and usually, he’d tease himself a little but today he really doesn’t feel like it as he pushes it inside him. His body is more than ready, taking it in like it’s nothing, so slick that there’s no burn and muscles loose so there’s no stretch. Sapnap lets out a small sigh that morphs into a groan as he tips his head back a little. His eyes are closed as he pushes the dildo all the way in, pressing the balls roughly against his ass. It’s not as thick as Dream or George, but it’s got a little more length to it. It’s enough for right now.

Sapnap doesn’t hesitate to start slamming it into his body. Hard and fast and rough, making his toes curl and his back arch and he throws his head back as he cries out in pleasure. He doesn’t care how loud he is, doesn’t care who hears if anyone even does. It feels so good to be filled. He fucks himself hard and fast with the toy, angling it as best he can and it’s such a tease because he can’t reach his prostate properly from this angle. But he tries as hard as he can, trying to twist his wrist and get it to hit that glad head on. The light brush is too much of a tease, has him squirming and his thighs squeezing closed but it’s nowhere near enough.

He presses his cheek against the mattress, drooling into the sheets as he chases release like a dying man. His other hand strokes his cock so fast that his arm cramps, but he doesn’t stop. And he’s just a moaning and whimpering mess, trying so hard, his body begging, aching for it, begging for more, knowing the toy isn’t enough, isn’t the real deal and he sobs because he needs an alphas knot, and the sound of the door opening has him crying out because thank god, they’re finally home.

It takes five seconds, while Sapnap is still slamming the dildo into his body, before George’s scent, nothing but lust and want and need and arousal hits him like a train and he whimpers pathetically and turns his head against the bed to look toward the door. George is staring at him wide-eyed and looking out of breath as he watches Sapnap, able to see him all perfectly with him like this. And a moment later, Dream’s there too and his scent is just as strong and Sapnap isn’t sure if he starts babbling coherent words or gibberish, hips jolting aggressively against the dildo plunging into his body.

George moves first, climbing onto the bed behind Sapnap, his hand grabbing hold of his hip in a biting grip. Sapnap whimpers and watches him as he grabs Sapnap’s wrist and takes the dildo from him. Sapnap’s hands both come up to fist the sheets between them, gripping painfully hard as he spreads his thighs.

“Fuck, look at you Sapnap, you’re fucking soaked,” George says it like he can’t believe he’s seeing it as he twists the dildo up more and starts fucking Sapnap with it.

The pace is brutal, and the angle is perfect, slamming right into his prostate. Sapnap screams, and his hips jolt away from the rough situation. It takes only a few seconds of the rough abuse before Sapnap is coming, crying out again as George milks his prostate through it. George pulls the dildo out almost aggressively, but it doesn’t even hurt before he leans in and his mouth is against Sapnap’s hole. Sapnap sobs weakly, biting into a pillow as George roughly fucks his tongue into him, flicks it around and eats up his slick before he pulls back, face wet with it and panting.

“You taste so good, baby.” George praises and finally, Dream’s coming over and standing at the side of the bed, pulling his shirt off instantly. Sapnap just whimpers and reaches out for him.

“Please,” He’s not sure what he’s begging for, but he’s begging for it.

“Can you get some condoms?” George asks as he takes his own shirt off and starts working open his pants.

“No,” Sapnap cuts in, biting into his bottom lip, rolling it between his teeth for a moment before he turns his gaze to George because he knows he’s staring at him. “I… want you to breed me.”

And Sapnap sees the way George shivers, his eyes rolling shut as he lets out a breathy sigh. He meets Sapnap’s gaze again. “Are you sure?”

And all it takes is for Sapnap to nod and George’s pants are coming off and he’s pressing his hips against Sapnap’s ass, grinding against him. Dream crawls onto the bed and he’s completely naked too and Sapnap moans softly, watching his cock, already mostly hard, bobbing between his legs as he moves. He pulls Sapnap up onto his hands and sits on his haunches in front of Sapnap. He leans down and kisses him, and Sapnap instantly works to deepen it, kissing roughly and forcefully and whimpering into it as Dream easily dominates it.

George’s hands grip Sapnap’s hips and he presses his cock to Sapnap’s rim. With a slow thrust, he easily pushes right into Sapnap’s body. Sapnap pulls back from kissing Dream, his body arching as he’s filled perfectly by George’s cock. And he’s never felt it like this, never felt it bare and it makes that swell in his chest feel even bigger and he can’t believe this is happening.

Dream sits up straight and takes hold of his cock, stroking himself slowly. Sapnap watches him as George starts to move. His pace is rough but slow, slamming into Sapnap’s body, drawing back slowly, before pushing in hard again. And each push presses against his prostate, gliding fully and perfectly. Not enough to be overwhelming, but more than just a tease.

Dream’s fingers tangle in Sapnap’s hair and he turns his head down toward his cock. Sapnap doesn’t hesitate to lip his lips part, his tongue slipping past his lips just slightly before Dream guides his head down onto him. He pushes his cock into Sapnap’s mouth, and without even thinking about it, Sapnap tries to take him down to the base on the first try. He chokes, gags around Dream’s length but Dream’s pulling him back quickly. George laughs lightly, his hand coming up to run down the back of Sapnap’s neck and over his spine.

“Easy there, tiger,” Dream chuckles, and he somehow makes it sound fonder than it should be. Sapnap just whines and opens his mouth again. “Eager, aren’t we?”

“You have no idea babe. You should feel how wet he is,” George groans, his hands coming to rest on the top of Sapnap’s ass, fingers turned in and down toward where he’s fucking into him as the heels of his palms push down against the round muscle and spread him open. “Feels like he’s already filled with someone’s come.”

Sapnap bites into his bottom lip and squirms, pushing his hips back against George to meet his thrusts. Dream hums and runs his fingers through Sapnap’s hair, stroking him slowly. He holds his cock out for Sapnap again, this time using his hold on Sapnap’s hair to control the omegas movements. Sapnap takes him well, suckling softly on his length, tongue swirling around it, pressing into the slit when he pulls back. His cheeks hollow, trying to suck him in further but Dream only fucks him at a shallow and slow pace.

George’s thrusts become faster, picking up as his breathing starts to become more laboured. It makes it harder for Sapnap to keep up sucking Dream’s cock, makes him have to pull off to cry out in pleasure, moaning and gasping as he’s fucked properly. Dream leans down to pepper kisses all over his face, palms framing him between them on his cheeks and Sapnap whimpers and reaches up to grab his wrist and draw his attention to him.

“W-want you too,” Sapnap whines and Dream’s smile softens, thumbs rubbing against Sapnap’s skin as he kisses the tip of his nose.

“Don’t worry baby, you’ll have me, just be patient.”

“No, I want y-you both. Now,” Sapnap explains. He bites his own lip as he feels George’s movements start to slow again. Dream looks up to meet George’s gaze.

“I think he can take it. He’s pretty loose.” George scoffs.

“But both our knots?” Dream doesn’t look willing. Sapnap knows he just doesn’t want to hurt him, but it tugs at his chest.

Even though he knows there’s such a slim chance of them both knocking him up at once, he’d rather have it be fair, that they both had the chance than have to choose, even though he knows both of them will say they don’t mind who knocks him up.

“Please?” Sapnap asks and George has completely stopped moving now and it’s making the ache in his body return. “I promise I can take it.”

“If it even hurts a little with us both fucking you, we’re not going to knot you at the same time,” George tells him and Sapnap screws his eyes shut.

“But I want you both to fill me, I want it to be fair,” Sapnap says, and he knows it sounds like he’s complaining, that’s because he kind of is, but he also doesn’t want to have to choose. Dream sighs and meets George’s gaze again. Sapnap waits as they make their silent agreement. Dream looks back to Sapnap and leans in to kiss his forehead.

“We’re going to go slow, okay?” Sapnap isn’t sure his body will be happy with that, but he nods anyway.

George moves back and slips out of Sapnap’s body and more slick runs down the backs of his thighs. Dream lays back on the bed, moving the pillows around under his head and shoulders until he’s sat them comfortably enough. He rests himself back against them, almost like he’s boneless and holds his hand out for Sapnap. The omega doesn’t hesitate to crawl into Dream’s lap. He sits on his waist instantly, grinding back against his alpha’s knot the moment that he’s sat on it. Dream’s hands frame Sapnap’s face again and he pulls him down to kiss him once more. Sapnap’s palms press to Dream’s chest to keep himself balanced.

George moves up behind him again, body pressing against the length of Sapnap’s back. His hands run lightly down his sides, almost ghosting over his skin as he traces the raises and dips of his ribs. His mouth presses to the base of Sapnap’s neck, tongue pushing firmly against his scent gland. Sapnap shivers at the contact, turning his head to allow better access to it. George nuzzles into it, nails biting into his flesh as he drowns in Sapnap’s sweet scent.

Dream doesn’t move his hands, but he starts grinding his hips into Sapnap’s, cock sliding over Sapnap’s balls and against the cleft of his ass. Sapnap meets his movements, pressing down harder against him with each roll of his hips, rutting against the bulk of Dream’s body. He feels out his muscle and his size and it makes his hole twitch and slick drips down onto Dream and his body is more than ready, no matter what they think.

It’s George’s fingers to brush against his loose rim and take hold of Dream’s cock. Sapnap breaks the kiss, panting heavily to get a look over his shoulder. George lines Dream up, pressing the head of his cock to Sapnap’s hole as his other hand comes up to Sapnap’s shoulder. And without much guidance, he lowers Sapnap onto Dream’s cock. Sapnap takes him easily, seating himself fully on him instantly. Sapnap’s head rolls back, spine arching as he moans softly. His body craves the contact, craves the feeling of being full, and it’s enough to stop the ache in his muscles from his heat.

“Fuck, he’s so wet.” Dream chuckles, his hands resting against Sapnap’s own chest now as the omega rocks back and forth on his cock.

“Told you,” George hums as he sits himself more comfortably on the bed behind them. His fingers turn as he twists his wrist, pressing them alongside Dream’s cock.

Sapnap leans forward into Dream more, knowing the angle will open him up as much as he possibly can be with Dream’s cock filling him. George’s fingers, two of them, press against Sapnap’s rim, and as he rolls his hips down onto Dream’s cock again, they slide inside. Sapnap squeezes his eyes closed and bites back a whimper. It doesn’t hurt, his body is too slick and loose. It’s a little uncomfortable, but the fact there’s no pain makes him move faster.

He rides Dream’s cock like he always would, even as George’s fingers jab into him, rough and hard, working to stretch him open further.

By the time George’s squeezing a third finger in, Sapnap’s head is tipped forward, almost drooling as he pants and moans for more, more, more. Dream’s hands are on either side of his neck, holding him steady, gaze burning into Sapnap’s face as he thrusts up into Sapnap’s slick heat. And then George’s curling his fingers, pressing roughly against his walls and Sapnap’s body recoils from the stimulation.

“Fuck George,” Sapnap cries out, hand coming to his cock to squeeze the base, but he’s coming all over Dream’s body before he can stop it.

“Shit,” Dream’s head rolls back as he bites his lip. His hands come to Sapnap’s hips to hold him still, his cock throbbing inside Sapnap’s clenching body and it takes every fibre in his body not to come. George curses softly, sounding breathless. He pushes up against Sapnap’s back and glances down at Dream from over his shoulder as Sapnap trembles between them.

“We good?” He asks smugly and Dream’s eyes meet his. He shakes his head and groans, hand falling over his eyes.

“He feels so good.” Dream moans. “Hurry up before you don’t get a chance,”

George rolls his eyes but pulls his fingers back and pets Sapnap’s hip. Sapnap slowly lifts his head, hazy gaze meeting George’s over his shoulder. His cock still twitches in his hand, still hard and not at all ready to be done with. They all know he’s in the thick of his heat now, they can smell it.

“You ready?”

“Yeah, please, please George,” Sapnap whines, dropping forward into Dream more like he’s trying to present himself better. George kisses his spine before he gets onto his knees and presses against Sapnap.

His cock is still wet from being inside Sapnap, and it slides over his ass, leaving a sticky mess behind on his skin. Not that Sapnap cares. George lines up, and Sapnap can feel how thick the head is against his stretched and abused rim, and he knows it’s not going to be great for the initial push, but he’s willing to take it.

The first push gives nothing, Sapnap has to take in slow breaths as George puts in the force needed and he’s able to slip the head inside. Sapnap whimpers, cutting off the noise by pressing his face into Dream’s neck, irritating his scent gland by nibbling on his skin. Dream groans, hands coming up to grip Sapnap’s hair as his scent increases from the stimulation. George growls, leaning over Sapnap more to get closer to the source as he pushes completely into Sapnap.

It’s a tight fit, but it works, and Sapnap is slick enough, and his body is relaxed enough from his heat and his orgasm that it really doesn’t hurt. But he can feel the stretch, and he knows he’ll ache tomorrow for sure, but it will be worth it.

“God, Sapnap.” Dream grunts, feeling the warmth and weight of George’s cock pressed completely against his own. George pushes up slightly, getting some space between himself and Sapnap to lower his gaze. He gives a small rock of his hips, pulling out barely a few inches before sliding back in.

“Yes, yes, please, oh God, yes, yes.” Sapnap chants, doesn’t stop chanting an endless string of it as George continues to give little rolls of his hips into Sapnap’s body.

“Fuck it’s so tight, feels so fucking good though.” George groans, leaning back over Sapnap’s body again.

Dream meets his gaze, and he surges up as George presses Sapnap harder into Dream’s body. Their kiss is a lot rougher than the ones they give Sapnap, but that’s what happens when two alphas meet in the middle. George draws blood first, splitting Dream’s lip as he starts to thrust harder into Sapnap’s body. The scent of it has Sapnap shaking and whining, wanting to taste it.

When George pulls back, licking his lips with a smug smirk like he’s won something, Dream reaches up and grips the back of his hair. He yanks George’s head back a little and surges up more and sinks his teeth into George’s own scent gland.

George cries out, nails biting into Sapnap’s hips. Dream pulls back, blood lining his teeth and it’s a mess, it always ends up being like this with them. His smirk says it all, and George snarls lightly with the pain, blood oozing from the teeth marks. Sapnap cranes his neck, fingers closing around Dream’s jaw as he kisses him, licking the taste of both their blood from his mouth.

Dream’s hands join George’s on Sapnap’s hips and his feet press harder into the bed. He thrusts into Sapnap with the same force and speed that George’s built up to, even though their pace doesn’t match. Sapnap is reduced to nothing but a whimpering mess in no time, sandwiched between their bodies, begging and moaning incoherent words as his fingers claw at Dream’s chest.

“Sapnap, fuck you’re incredible,” George praises, his head tipped forward, forehead almost pressed to Sapnap’s neck as he moves. He’s close, he can feel the heat building up in his gut, can feel the tells in his cock and his balls and he knows Sapnap will be able to take their knots, but it’s going to be a tight squeeze.

“Getting close?” Dream asks, his voice as strained as it should be, hips pumping into Sapnap’s body so hard he’s nearly bucking them both off him. And God, George will always envy Dream’s strength as an alpha.

“You better be too.” George grunts, meeting his gaze again with a smirk.

“P-please,” Sapnap manages, his voice wrecked from all the nonsense that’s been pouring out of him. “Please, mark me, please.”

“Shit,” George curses under his breath, grabbing Sapnap by his throat. He turns his head back, causing Sapnap to whimper. He crashes his lips against Sapnap’s own, kissing him hard enough to bruise. Sapnap only whines, barely able to keep up with it.

The moment that George’s letting go of him, his mouth is against the base of his neck, nuzzling into his scent gland again. Dream tips Sapnap’s head back, kissing a line down his throat, tongue pressing into his clavicle, licking over the spot before his teeth graze it.

“Are you sure?” Dream manages to ask, even though Sapnap’s scent is almost overwhelming at this point and he’s so close to coming.

“Yes,” Sapnap begs.

George comes first, his hips stuttering as he feels his knot filling out, swelling inside Sapnap's body, pressing against his walls and Dream’s cock, locking them together. His teeth sink into Sapnap’s skin, breaking it instantly. Sapnap’s eyes roll shut and he cries out. The stretch barely hurts compared to the burn of George’s teeth in his flesh, making him bleed so much it runs down his neck. And it’s all he’s ever wanted.

Dream can barely keep thrusting from how little room to move he has now, but he gets there, only a moment later. His knot swells, pressing against George’s own and Sapnap feels the burn this time, feels as his body is forced to take it, forced to have that stretch as he’s pumped full of both their come. It’s warm and thick and he can feel it there’s that much inside him. Dream bites into his collarbone, teeth splitting his skin and adding to the mess of blood running down Sapnap’s body. And without even touching himself, Sapnap comes, still crying out and moaning, screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure.

It feels like it lasts forever, being strung up there on that high before he crashes completely. It takes him a while to realize he whited out when he’s able to refocus. George’s kissing over the mark in his neck from his own teeth, mumbling low praise that Sapnap can barely hear over the racing of his own heart, his blood pumping through his ears too loud. He meets Dream’s gaze and the alpha pulls him in for a soft kiss.

He’s stretched and full and it feels incredible now that it doesn’t hurt. He sighs contently when Dream pulls back. George turns his head lightly, kissing up the side of his throat before he kisses the corner of his mouth softly.

“You did so good baby, you’re so perfect for us,” George whispers.

“Our good omega,” Dream adds, his fingers coming up to run lightly through Sapnap’s hair. “Such a good boy, filled with our babies.”

Sapnap whimpers softly, feeling his chest tighten as tears burn at his eyes. He ducks his head and nuzzles into Dream’s neck, breathing in his strong scent as his lip trembles with the want to cry.

“Thank you,” He mumbles. “Thank you, alphas.”

Dream smiles up at George who’s mostly laying across Sapnap’s back, unable to move. He leans in and kisses the base of Sapnap’s head.

“Anything for your perfect boy. We love you.”

“I love you too, I love you both so much.” Sapnap hiccups, his own smile breaking out across his face. George kisses his neck again before he pushes himself up, careful not to move too much so that he doesn’t hurt Sapnap.

“God, you’re a fucking mess,” He chuckles, taking in the blood still running down Sapnap’s skin, his own blood on his back that had dripped and smeared onto him from the bite Dream had given him and the sweat all over his body.

“I feel like one,” Sapnap mumbles still pressed limply against Dream’s body. “Feel so full.”

“Does it hurt?” Dream asks and George rolls his eyes.

“There’s nothing we can do if it does big guy.” He reminds him. Sapnap scoffs and lifts his head. He presses a chaste kiss to Dream’s chin.

“I’m fine. I’ve never felt better, honestly.” Sapnap admits, and he means it, no matter how sappy it is. Dream cups his face again and kisses him once more.

“You’re gonna look so good carrying our pups,” George says as he lays across Sapnap’s back again.

Sapnap keens at the praise, feeling giddy and bubbly from the thought as he snuggles into Dream’s body. The moment their knots die down, his heat will spike again. But that was okay. So long as he did end up pregnant by the end of this, he wasn’t going to complain. He smiles to himself and lets his eyes fall closed, the soft sounds of George and Dream kissing more than enough to make him drift off for a while.


End file.
